


Oh, This Is Yours?

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Hux is orderly, Kylo is a messy person, Kylo's shirt, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Made For Each Other, Possessive Behavior, Snoke Ships It, possessive!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo have to lay low for awhile, in the same room. Hux takes this chance to continue pushing Kylo's buttons.<br/>(AKA Hux wears Kylo's shirt and Kylo is all for that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, This Is Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. This needed to be done.

The planet felt absolutely desolate. Devoid of any life other than their own, the small rocky moon was confining. The tiny quarters sitting atop its dusty surface old, and outdated to the point of antiquation. After escaping the destruction of Starkiller Base, General Hux had been tasked with the retrieval of one conceited boy shrouded in black, from his miserable puddle of blood, snow, and failure. The small rescue ship that he had been appointed had just enough room for himself, Ren, and 4 high-ranking stormtroopers. One of the compartments carried small bags of supplies, including medical kits, rations, and clothes pried from their closets in haste.

It hadn’t been hard to find the sith wannabe, as there was a tracker which easily pinpointed his whereabouts. Ren was slipping in and out of consciousness when they arrived, two of the troopers gently picking him up and maneuvering him back to the ship where they performed the basic, and most necessary, first aid before they landed on the small planet where they could set up the medical droids.

That was about a standard week ago. A small ship had come to restock them once in that time, messages from the supreme leader coming through that the two of them were to continue to lay low on the planet until given further instructions. Ren had been placed in a makeshift medical bay, and was now almost completely back to normal, the only show of the skirmish being the large slash down the side of his face. A battle wound that would make sure he would never forget what had happened that day.

So there they were, confined in a small area with makeshift quarters and an irritable Ren. Despite his rehabilitation the man still managed to be nearly as destructive as usual, using any of his pain to his profit. 

Hux rolled his shoulders back as he stepped out of the refresher, a bead of water dripping from a stray strand of red hair before dropping onto a pale, freckle dusted chest. Just thinking about how he had gotten to the damn planet was exhausting and humiliating.

Said irritable knight was waiting just outside of the door, blank expression and bare chest faced directly at Hux before pushing into the bathroom himself, the door closing with a small click.

Due to the “nature” of their relationship, the two shared a room, a bathroom, and a bed. Blue eyes drifted to his right, gliding in confident strides over to the small crate where they were temporarily keeping their clothes. The living arrangement was fine, Hux supposed, but one thing he could certainly live without was the whirlwind that Ren called living. Clothes, and the few possessions retrieved from the base, were strewn carelessly around the room, making the space that Hux fought vigorously to keep pristine and orderly, nothing short of a natural disaster. 

The general’s belongings were neatly tucked away, his clothes folded in the crate against the sloping wall. In a practiced motion he pulled on a pair of dark red boxer briefs. The rich crimson a color that closely matched that of the symbol of the first order, the soft fabric hugging his body in all the right places. As his hands once again hovered over the clothing beneath him, the corner of his lips twitched ever so slightly, a barely imperceptible break in his usually stoic expression.

Lithe fingers pushed familiar blues, blacks, and reds out of the way before hooking onto a soft piece of onyx fabric that had been carelessly flung over the edge of the box, half tucked in under other items, and half falling off of the side. Without even bringing the cloth up to his face Hux could make out the particular smell which lingered on the fabric. He couldn’t decide whether this ability was something that repulsed him, or intrigued him.

Hux was a professional individual, he had been raised in such a way, and was expected to act as so in his position. However, when it came to Ren, Hux couldn’t help but go out of his way to push the knight’s buttons. It was all too easy. The task simplifying even more so since the instigation of their relationship.

Hux’s nose scrunched up for a moment. How weak it was that they had both fallen into this kind of trap. To fall in love was the worst weakness of all, let alone to someone else with the power and stance that would rival your own. Though despite its shortcomings Hux couldn’t deny that there was most definitely a handful of upsides. These were, oddly enough, first pointed out by the supreme leader.

In possibly one of the most heavily weighted encounters of his life, the supreme leader had somehow uncovered for himself the changing nature of their relationship. Snoke had seemed unfazed by the idea, going so far as to encourage a union between two of his most powerful assets. Hux was wary. Ren was...Ren.

Anyhow, the redhead pulled up the shirt, easily slipping the slightly wrinkled fabric over his head. The shirt was long, more fitted to a taller frame. The shoulder seams dropped lower than they should have, and the cloth hung in waves down his middle. He easily glided over to the foggy mirror set off to the side, appraising his figure. The black waves fell mid thigh. 

Ren was not all that much taller than him, but the shirt was obviously too large for Hux’s particular frame. The general tilted his head back slightly. This did nothing to deter from his naturally appealing looks, the deep onyx setting off the color of his eyes and hair, and seemingly highlighting most every freckle set into cream coloured skin. He let out a soft hum before walking back over to the setup of crates.

A loud click sounded through the room, and Hux threw a short glance over his shoulder. Kylo Ren was still a bit wet from his shower, baggy black pants hanging low on his waist as he used his hands to help dry the shaggy mop of hair atop his head. 

“You took long enough.” Hux pushed to the bottom of the crate before getting to his safely stored holopad, quickly checking for any news or notifications before securing it once again. “At this rate you’ll drain the planet of water within the next few days. Perhaps I should account for this when the next shipment of supplies comes in?” The words were both a biting quip, and a serious matter. Ren used the resource of water carelessly here. Utilizing the warmth as a way to help soothe his aching body.

A damp towel hit his back, and Hux turned indignantly. 

“Throwing your towel, really? Don’t be such a child Ren.”

As brown eyes came up from the starchy black undershirt being turned around in his hands, the knight froze. Ren slowly gave Hux a once over before meeting his eyes. 

“That shirt’s not yours.”

Hux arched an elegant eyebrow, the red disappearing under slightly mussed hair.

“And?”

“That shirt is mine.”

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out.” Hux squared his shoulders back, the corner of his lips twitching up ever so slightly. “Whatever would I do without you?”

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

“I believe we’ve been over this already.”

Hux was getting ready to turn around once again when all of the sudden, he was pressed firmly against the wall. He could feel the phantom push of the force against his body, and the warmth radiating from the figure now pressed in so closely that if either one had moved just a centimeter more, their lips would be touching.

“Who said you could wear that?”

“Oh, I have to get permission now do I?” At this point the red head’s mouth had twisted up into a full on smirk, taking in the barely noticeable pink tinting the tops of Kylo’s cheeks.

Ren let out a noise akin to a growl before pushing in forcefully, their mouths meeting in a rather painful clash of teeth. The metallic taste of blood coated Hux’s tongue as he eagerly kissed back, the force keeping him pinned stiffly to the wall as Ren’s hands gently ran over his sides. 

Their lips brushed as Ren pulled back. “You smell like me.”

Hux smiled. “I know.”

Slowly, the pressure on his body reduced, and he used this freedom to tangle his hands in damp obsidian locks. He pushed forward to gently brush his lips along the side of Kylo’s neck, before pulling back to let himself rest against the wall, where Ren’s hands framed his head.

“How do I look?”

“You’re wearing my shirts from now on.”

Hux’s eyebrows disappeared once again. “Really? I quite like my own wardrobe, and as you can see, your clothing hardly fits me.”

“When everyone sees you, they will know that you belong to me.”

“Excuse me?” Hux rested his hands on Ren’s shoulders, giving the other man a slight push. “I am not a possession.”

“You are my possession.” Ren’s expression remained stoic.

Hux lifted his hands, pushing with deft fingers against the soft skin on Ren’s face. He pressed his fingers into the corner of Ren’s mouth, pulling up them upwards into a smile. Hux absent mindedly noted the slight grimace made as the tender flesh along the ragged scar pulled. Ren’s tongue snaked out to run against the general’s fingers, and Hux pulled back in disgust.

“What makes you think I’m your possession?”

Ren let his head fall forward, some of the phantom pressure returning to hold him still as their foreheads touched.

“You love me, therefore, you are mine.”

Hux pulled in a deep breath, their frigid expressions faintly mirroring one another. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“You.”

The smaller man hummed, pushing back slightly against the invisible chains wrapping around his body and cutting into his thighs, stomach, and neck.

“Then I suppose you’re mine as well.”

This time Ren’s lips turned up on their own. His rich voice, just tinged with a fond emotion, mockingly copied his own words. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Hux pushed against his wavering restraints enough to pull at the front of the shirt, lips lifting up to show teeth in a lopsided smirk.

“Don’t test me general.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Ren.”

Their lips met once again, this time with less ferocity. As they pulled back Ren whispered resolutely against his lips.

“Wear the shirt tomorrow.” 

Hux didn’t bother bring up the fact that there were only four other people there to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
